federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - May, 2408
This page chronicles posts #23761-23880 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2408. *FP - April, 2408 *FP - June, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Finally the date, JACKSON MOYER is married to SAMANTHA MOYER nee ELBRUNNE and talks to VYLIN ELBRUNNE about his duties to her as the husband. At the president’s residence, MASON SORNA runs into SHAHRAZAD AL-KHALID who apologizes for her behaviour at the house before Mason discusses his wacko girlfriend issue with ZAHIR AL-KHALID. Coming back from a night with the President, CALEB SPARKS confesses to LANDON SPARKS about Moira before Landon admits he is moving to Bajor. Hoping to clear some issues, AAPLE THEROUX confesses to CONNOR ALMIN-REESE that she knew him in the future and that is why she was so friendly. LANDON calls MATILDA WEISS about moving to Bajor, planning some time together with her and Catherine. MASON finds some weird things in his apartment and blames Rosie so he interviews some guards including SAMANTHA in hopes of finding someone for the job. NOAH FUKUSHIMA is about to pack up and out to Bajor when he asks CONNOR to look after his son’s car for him. Second Week Hearing the news, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V interrupts a meeting with MOIRA DEVRIX and gives her the news about Cardassia. MOIRA gets into action and calls CORAT and gets more to the side of the story than just kidnapped girls. MOIRA later calls SULLAN S’TOKKR but he denies all knowledge of a government sanctioned kidnapping and bioweapon development. MARCUS WOLFE is more than upset over the declaration and rants to NERYS WOLFE about Damar’s choices. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is contacted by AARIX DAMAR who talks to him and LALI GREENWOOD about the possibilities of other Cybeleans coming to Earth. MOIRA eventually makes her statement to the Federation, announcing they are going to remain neutral. CHRISTOPHER and LALI are visited by MARCUS who wants to passionately rant to them about things and implore Chris to talk Damar out of his decision. MARCUS then goes to MOIRA and has the same argument with her, just enraged by war being called at all. MARCUS is concerned about his family and calls KATAL DHAJA, getting nostalgic as he thinks about his family and war time. LELEL JO’REK is stuck on Earth and trying to get some help for housing when she runs into MARCUS and talk, getting permission to stay at his home once they leave in June. Third Week Uncertain how to go on with the crisis, MOIRA DEVRIX calls CALEB SPARKS to come see her and they talk about the possibilities of getting Section 31s help to look for the missing Damar girls. ALARIS SONIAN talks to JACKSON MOYER and SAMANTHA MOYER about things they would need to get S31up and running again, thinking they would need supplies, an HQ and connections. MEGAN BELL goes out with her brother CALEB and VINCENT SPARKS while they talk about her baby and family relationships. MARLINA-BELLE REESE wants to get away from war stuff for a bit and interviews BEATRICE JAMES for a Delicious Distraction section of her blog focusing on her cupcakes. KIRAYOSHI O’BRIEN and MOLLY O’BRIEN chat over subspace as she tells her brother her trip will be cut a bit short because of the war announcements. CALEB is having lunch when ALARIS tries to find out information about using some tools from the environmental labs only to find out Caleb is a first tier S31 member and willing to help out. AAPLE THEROUX is concerned about her meddling in the timeline so she talks to JAMES MUNROE who is the attorney general as well as Lali’s brother to explain she thinks she interrupted an affair between Lali and Mike. JAMES is shocked at the news from Aaple and talks to MOIRA about it, heavily pressing her to encourage Richardson to break things off. JAMES then seeks out LALI GREENWOOD, telling her what is going on and then comforting his sister when she gets upset about the state of her marriage. Fourth Week Realizing that their relationship may be numbered, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to AAPLE THEROUX about her choices and things that have come up since they got together and urges her to submit a report to temporal. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is pregnant from a sperm donor and talks to VYLIN ELBRUNNE about her decision and she will be having a little girl. MAXLY then breaks the news to SAMANTHA MOYER who begins to think about her own future as a mother. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gives some lessons to BARBARA GREENWOOD before finding out that Lali is sad and hopes to make it better. When CHRISTOPHER confronts LALI GREENWOOD about her mood, they get into a serious conversation about their feelings for each other and the things they are lacking in their marriage. SAMANTHA talks to CONNOR ALMIN-REESE about her ideas, telling him she would carry a baby for him and Marlina should he ever want to have kids. CALEB SPARKS puts in a special communication to MOIRA DEVRIX and tells her someone broke into his place to tell her the plans were a go for Section 31. BALEB seeks out SAMANTHA to get his black eye fixed and she is convinced he was fishing for information regarding her affiliations to the Section. COEL TAPTIKILIS is back around the Wolfe residence when RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA explains they are leaving for Bajor. Cardassia Plots First Week When BRY VENIK is kidnapped by a Romulan agent, he is forced to call ANI DAMAR-VENIK and get her to come and meet them at a warehouse. While there he finds out his daughter CIA VENIK has been taken as well. Ani kills the woman but is knocked out by another operative before Bry is left unconscious. VASTI DANAN is out with DAENERYS DANAN when they get into the shuttle piloted by a Romulan agent and are kidnapped, both being knocked unconscious. FREN DANAN gets concerned when Vasti doesn’t show up and talks to JORET VENIK about it before deciding to talk to Legate Damar. FREN makes it to CORAT DAMAR and they realize Romulans are involved. Corat calls AARIX DAMAR to get everyone in the family to call in before ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) realizes Ani is missing as well and the other two Danan kids. MARIEL OKEA and SENDRA MYSEN-UNA are on Prime on vacation when they see a news feed about the borders being closed off and communications stopped. Second Week Faced with no other option, CORAT DAMAR sends a transmission to everyone in the galaxy that the Cardassian Union is Declaring War on the Romulan Star Empire (May 08, 2408). When DURAS VENIK arrives to the hospital, he sees BRY VENIK who breaks down over what has happened with his family. Duras explains he is going to re-enlist and help however he can. JEVRIN VENIK, JORET VENIK, TRET VENIK and SISI VENIK all arrive next to try and cheer up their brother who is now staying in the Venik household. SISI wants to help and use her guns so she calls AFON MAKLA-DAMAR to try and use her connection to set up a meeting. Third Week When SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and MARIEL OKEA are making the best of their vacation on Prime, they talk about the war and how he should contact Sisi just incase. MARIEL later calls SISI VENIK and they talk about her family as he offers to do what he can while there. Bajor Plots Third Week Catching up with family, KORAN JATAR talks to KARYN WOLFE about the war and some of his intentions on covering it as a journalist. Bajor XI Station Plots Fourth Week Now in the sector, LANDON SPARKS visits with MATILDA WEISS and CATHERINE WEISS and surprises the little girl with a gift that brings about happy tears. MATILDA is thankful to LANDON and visits with him as a surprise, deciding she could be open to going on dates but not being in a relationship just yet. Romulan Plots Third Week When RHIA S’TOKKR realizes the things her husband has done, she confronts him but gets slapped around for her concerns. Fourth Week When RHIA S’TOKKR wants more information on the Cybeleans, NA’LEV JEVRIANI convinces her that they are monsters and trained weapons used by the Cardassians. He prompts her to help them get answers and sets up a meeting for her. #05 May, 2408 2408 #05 2408 #05